Takeshi Shimizu
Takeshi Shimizu is the male protagonist in Kaida: Legends, replacing Kaien Mori as the lead protagonist in the main storyline. While being a very powerful Kaida, Takeshi discovers he is also an Angeloid. The Angel he is based off of is Abaddon, the Angel of destruction. His name roughly translates to "Fierce/Aggressive Warrior", which was meant to fulfill the next Great Prophecy. He lives and works in the United States (District 15) and is partnered with fellow Angeloid, Hikari Michi, who he eventually falls in love with. Appearance Takeshi has black, thin and long hair that falls in front of his eyes. His hair appears very messy and he makes no effort to fix it. His hair falls in front of his eyes but when his eyes are shown, he has a light violet-gray eye color and are very unwelcoming. Takeshi is very tall and well built (most likely a direct side effect of his large and heavy weapon). In normal human clothes, Takeshi will more or less stick with the same outfit (or one very similar) which consists of a sleeveless black shirt covered with a white (also sleeveless) vest usually left unbuttoned and black pants. He wears black boots with a brown belt that wraps his waist numerous times. He also wears white and black elbow warmers and black gloves that extend up his forearm and only cover three fingers on each hand. He also wears a turquoise crystal on a black cord around his neck. Takeshi believes the Kaidan uniform is both unflattering and unnecessary so he normally wears this during fights. Personality Takeshi is a very un-trusting person and it takes a lot for him to trust in someone (as he stated by the end of the book, he only trusted Colonel Bradley Curtis and Hikari). Takeshi acts very unwelcoming on purpose so he doesn't have to bother with people he believes he won't like. When he first met Hikari, he acted as such and claimed that the only reason he saved her was because it would've caused problems for him if she died. Eventually, after much banter back and forth between the two, Takeshi eventually learned to trust Hikari and fell in love with her. Once he realized his feelings, he would do everything in his power to protect her. History Powers *'Advance Healing Powers:' Because of Takeshi's high Spirit Energy, it is completely possible for Takeshi to heal quickly. According to Cassher, it was extremely unheard of for Takeshi to receive injuries in general. Even so, Takeshi has demonstrated healing from serious injuries in about three or four days. *'Spell Casting:' Takeshi has never demonstrated his abilities to perform Kekkai spells but is assumed that Takeshi can create Kekkai. *'Speed:' For the size of his weapon, Takeshi can easily move quickly and fluently. Takeshi purposely trained so that he would be faster than his opponents despite having a larger weapon. *'Spirit Energy:' Among all the Kaida stationed in District 15, Takeshi is among the strongest, especially for his age. Takeshi is officially ranked at A level for his Spirit Energy. Takeshi has perfect control of his Spirit Energy. Takeshi's Spirit Energy is a mix of black (especially with his wings revealed) and a purple-ish/pink-ish tint. Kenta Kusaragi *'Demon Blade Form:' Takeshi's first form is a sword as long as his body in the shape of a cross with a large red gem connecting the hilt and the blade. The sword appears demonic because of the black blade and ancient writing along the body of the sword. While the sword's abilities aren't revealed until late in the story, Kusaragi's ability is to forcibly remove his opponent's soul simply by cutting through his opponent's body, removing all movement from the part of the body that was cut. Relationships Hikari Michi When they first met, Takeshi couldn't stand Hikari. Viewing her as weak and even stating that she was "unnecessary", Takeshi would go out of his way to make her life miserable. When they were assigned as partners, he wouldn't do much to help her or he wouldn't let her fight at all. Takeshi and Hikari bantered back and forth constantly and as they began to spend more time together, Takeshi realized that Hikari was actually bearable to be around. He began to work with her in tandem and soon began to have feelings for her. Believing that his feelings were only one-sided, Takeshi tried to keep Hikari out of his mind. When Hikari admitted her feelings for him, and he in return, Takeshi began to grow protective of her, even threatening his comrades (Like Cassher) to not hurt Hikari. When he learned of his role in the prophecy, he tried to distance himself from Hikari because he feared killing her but she promised him that she would be the one to change his destiny. Cassher While Cassher admires Takeshi for his abilities as a "solo-player", Takeshi doesn't feel admiration for Cassher. Instead, Takeshi sees Cassher as irresponsible and rash and quick to make decisions without completely thinking them through. Takeshi didn't appreciate the title of "solo-player" and doesn't find it entertaining to fight Cassher constantly. As Takeshi began to feel emotions towards Hikari and Cassher began to notice this, Takeshi turned hostile towards Cassher. The two work well together if they are getting along but both prefer to not work at all with each other. Bradley Curtis Christopher Mallozzi Quotes (To Hikari Michi) “You're so annoying.” Category:Characters Category:Kaida Category:Angeloid